


Lust

by arcprz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcprz/pseuds/arcprz
Summary: My contribution to Inuyasha Sins Week... LUSTLust | arcprz #pixiv https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84639920* Nominated for Best Romance Fan art, 2020 4th Quarter Feudal Connection Awards.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This particular scene was inspired by SplendentGoddess story: Basic Instinct 2  
> The hotspring scene
> 
> https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=165899&submit=View
> 
> Lust | arcprz #pixiv https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84639920
> 
> * Nominated for Best Romance Fan art, 2020 4th Quarter Feudal Connection Awards.


End file.
